Talk:Barney and Friends The LIVE! Show (video)/@comment-68.174.136.60-20150603200657/@comment-68.174.136.60-20161023103619
Beach Party at Walt Disney World is a Disney home video, originally released as a'' Mickey's Fun Songs'' home video on June 30, 1995, and then re-released as a'' Disney's Sing Along Songs'' video in 1996. Songs *Let's Go (Mickey's Fun Songs Theme) *Celebration *Set Your Name Free *Surfin' Safari *Three Little Fishies *A Pirate's Life (Peter Pan) *Part of Your World (The Little Mermaid) *Hot, Hot, Hot *The Hukilau Song *Pearly Shells *Limbo Rock *Slicin' Sand Gallery Image:BeachPartyatWaltDisneyWorldDisneySingAlongSongs.jpg|The 1996 VHS release of Beach Party at Walt Disney World. Image:BeachPartyatWaltDisneyWorldJapaneseLaserdisc.jpg|The 1997 Japanese laserdisc release of Beach Party at Walt Disney World. Image:BeachPartyatWaltDisneyWorld2005DVD.jpg|The 2005 DVD release of Beach Party at Walt Disney World. 51EMV0JFR3L.jpg|The Japanese VHS release. 61rKn0+-zJL.jpg 581015_101520573327078_1119326788_n.jpg|Tiffany Burton Mbbpwd001.jpg|Mika Boorem MinnieandTobyGangerinBeachPartyatWaltDisneyWorld.jpg|Toby Ganger Cast Kids *Melanie Atmadja *Boo Bailey *Sancha Baucom *Mika Boorem *Tiffany Burton *Brendon Clark *Toby Ganger *Bobby Gibson *Caitlin Wachs Voice cast Voiced characters *Wayne Allwine: Mickey Mouse *Tony Anselmo: Donald Duck *Bill Farmer: Goofy and Pluto *Russi Taylor: Minnie Mouse (uncredited) *Tress MacNeille: Chip *Jim Cummings: Tigger *Corey Burton: Captain Hook, Mr. Smee and Dale *Chris Steele: Peter Pan *Jodi Benson: Ariel *Cam Clarke: Aladdin Unvoiced characters: *Penguin Waiters Face Characters: *Ariel *Peter Pan *Aladdin *Princess Jasmine Trivia *This is the sixth live-action sing-along video. *Tiffany Burton and Toby Scott Ganger are the only kids to appear in all three Mickey's Fun Songs videos. *The pirate ship scene for "A Pirate's Life" was taped at Epcot as the Spaceship Earth is seen in the far area. *A beach toy of Simba can be seen during the "Celebration" song. *Russi Taylor who did the voice for Minnie Mouse wasn't credited in this video due to unknown reasons. , BJ and Baby Bop hugging Julie and Leon from The Puzzle Place and Kino in Kids for Character.]] Kids for Character is a video that was released on April 23, 1996. Summary Learn the 6 pillars of character with the Kids for Character kids and more TV show characters like Barney, The Puzzle Place gang, The Magic School Bus cast, Lamb Chop, Binyah Binyah, and Babar. Song List #It's Your Character that Counts #Six Simple Words #Respect #It's Not Fair (from Lamb Chop's Play Along) #Go Underneath the Broomstick (from Gullah Gullah Island) #Friends and Family (from Gullah Gullah Island) #Kids for Character Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Min (only in the Barney segment) *Shawn (only in the Barney segment) *Tosha (only in the Barney segment) *Julie Woo (from The Puzzle Place) *Ms. Frizzle (from The Magic School Bus) *Lamp Chop (from Lamb Chop's Play-Along) *Binyah Binyah (from Gullah Gullah Island) *King Babar (from Babar) *Other characters Trivia * The Barney segment and song in the video were written and created specifically for the video. * This is the last time Min appears with Shawn. * This group (Min, Shawn & Tosha) had made multiple appearances in Everyone is Special, May I Help You?, A Very Special Delivery!, Barney Live! In New York City, Imagination Island, Shawn & the Beanstalk, Up We Go!, and Barney Safety. *Although BJ doesn't appear during the Barney Segment in this video, he appears in the middle and in the end of this video.